dripping blood
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: a vampire is loose in the city one has been fond and turened normal but the seconed is going for revenge when someone the mews no well gets killed will the vampire own up up or does he even no he is one ?
1. Chapter 1

its down Ichigo sits down watching the telly.

"**news flash the vampire has struck again a young boy called Masaya this is all we know about the case a part from the vampire is pale with green hair large ears and red eyes" **

Ichigo drops her bowl.

"it cant be kish can it but it explains why he attacked mark I kneed to find out" she says running to café mew mew.

Everyone has hared the news when suddenly

"girls aliens in the park" ryou shouts

they transform and run to the park with something they didn't expect to see kish was standing there with glowing red eyes and a terrified Tart.

"pudding help" Tart shouts

"he must be desperate to ask us for help" Ichigo says.

The girls fire there weapons with no effect on the vampire kish. pai appears attacking kish and injecting him with something making him collapse.

"what happened" lettuce asks pai.

"deep blue injected him with vampire dna the effects should have worn of now oh they have good" he says teleporting.

Kish wakes up his eyes back to gold "what happened" he asks.

"we don't know kish" Ichigo says.

Kish and tart teleports

"so it was kish then" mint says when they de transform and head to the café.

**Hi I know short but I want 2 save a lot of info to keep up suspense he he you don't know what evil things I plan ha-ha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~The Next Day~~**

It had been another busy day at Café Mew Mew, and the girls were exhausted. Suddenly, the door burst open and Kish flew in.

"Help, please, I think I just killed Tart!" Kish shouts.

"Taru Taru!" Pudding screamed, running after Kish.

The rest of the Mews follow. They came to a clearing where Tart lay in a pool of blood. Lettuce ran over and took his pulse. "He's alive," she sighs in relief, "What happened?"

"I don't know, one minute I was in the ship, next minute I was here," Kish says.

Tart wakes up.

"What happened, Tart?" Pudding asks him.

"Kish turned into a vampire, but this time, he had black hair and black clothes," Tart says.

"Wierd," Ichigo says.

**~~On the Ship~~**

"Hi, Pai!" Tart shouts.

Pai nods and goes back to work.

**~~At the Café~~**

"Kish is becoming a big threat," Ryou says seriously, "and now he has another vampire to help." He shows them the news.

_"Today, another report of the vampire is in, but now there is two. We advise you to lock all doors and windows as the new vampire breaks into the homes of his victims and murders them there. On the other hand the other vampire is surprisingly leaving his victims alive, now only taking a little blood. So far between these two, the first has killed 100 people and injured 50. The other is more brutal and has killed 500 people, but before taking thier blood he attacks them and severely injures them, but keeps them alive long enough to feel the pain of him biting them. This murder is by far the worst Tokyo has ever seen and we predict nobody's safe. Now on to the weather."_

Ryou turns it off.

"See? This one's twice as vicious. Be careful, girls, and I advise you all walk home together and stay in one place, because if it's the aliens there more likely to attack you," Ryou advises.

**~~That Night~~**

The girls are staying over at Pudding's. Another hundred people were killed that night. The girls were terrified.

"Ichigo, who do you think the second is?" Lettuce asks her friend.

"I don't know," she replies.

**~~The Next Day~~**

The girls finish there shift at the café.

"Girls, there two aliens in the park!" Ryou shouts.

The girls run to the park to see a sight they never thought they'd see. Kish was standing, fighting a chimera animal while someone with black hair and red eyes laughs. Eventually, he defeated it and the other alien left.

"Kish, what was that?" Ichigo asks.

"I don't know, he was sending it to the café but I stopped it, because if your going to die I'd rather do it." Kish smirks.

"Thanks...I guess," a really confused Ichigo says.

**~~Back at the Café~~**

The girls tell their story and continue cleaning the café.

"Something bad is going on, Ryou, and I don't like it," Keiichiro says gravely.

"Yeah, and the aliens have something to do with this vampire thing," Ryou says.

"Kish seems to have no memories after turning into a vampire. He had no idea how and why he attacked tart," Keiichiro says.

"Yes but now he knows he has stopped being so ruthless, but the other has killed over 1000 innocent people," Ryou says angrily.

"I thought Pai had come up with a cure but it didn't work," Keiichiro says.

"We'd better keep an eye on Kish, even if he's leaving them alive," Ryou says.

**~~The Next Day~~**

"I'm so bored!" Ichigo says wiping another table.

"Same," Mint adds.

"Ichigo, we have some sad news. Your mum was attacked by a vampire; luckily it was Kish so she's all right, just a bit shaken. You have the day of to look after her," Ryou says.

Ichigo drops her cloth, gets changed, and runs home.

"Mum! Mum, are you ok?" Ichigo says, running into her mum's room.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken, dear. But no harm done, the strange thing was...once he saw who I was he stopped attacking and ran off," Ichigo mum says.

"Thanks, Kish, for not hurting her," Ichigo mutters.

"What was that, honey?" her mum asks.

"Nothing, Mum," Ichigo smiles and walks out of the room.

Ichigo went to her room and started her homework.

"How am I meant to know all this? I know I'll put random answers. Yes, that's an easy way to do it." Ichigo smiles.

Ichigo finished her homework and went to make her mum a cup of tea.

**~~At the Café~~**

"Girls, we have to find out who this second vampire is and put a stop to his killings. He's killed 2000 people. Now has anyone got any ideas who it is?" Ryou says.

"No," the girls say.

"This is a tricky situation. We have here these two vampires, one we know is Kish and isn't killing, the other we don't know and is killing thousands," Ryou says.

**~~At Ichigos House~~**

_" News flash! Schools across Tokyo are now shut, as many of the teachers have been killed in the vampire attacks!"_

"No!" Ichigo screams, "I did my homework for nothing!" She starts to cry.

"There there, Ichigo, now you have the rest of the time off to do what you want," her mum comforts her.

Ichigo goes to her room and starts dreaming of why Kish left her mum alone. Pudding was being harassed by her siblings because they were scared. Lettuce's house was almost attacked by Kish but he saw who it was and for some reason, left. Zakuro was angry as all her appointments were cancelled due to the vampire, and Mint had nothing to worry about and fell asleep quickly. Masaya, who was, dead floated round as a ghost trying to pick up a can to recycle, but it kept going through his hand he had been at it for an hour.

**Hi hope you like it and it is one of my longest chapters i'm aiming for this story to have 10,000 words and i'm going to try to succeed hope you like it and I cant put capitals because words being dodgy and erasing the word when I change things lol any way I don't know how to spell her mum's name so I just called her mum. It gets even better next chapter anyway bye oh yeah and if I don't update its because i've died of heat stroke in my 13 years i've never been so hot in my life curse global warming lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were in the café working (sheesh these girls never get a break) when an alarm went of some were in the café.

"ok can everyone please leave now" ryou tells the people in the café.

"right girls we have a problem the kishes signal has gone out witch means he's turned vampire and could be any were in Tokyo. We already no he is not attacking us as he never hurt lettuce or Ichigos families" ryou says gravely.

The girls ran to were the last reported signal was and found part of down town Tokyo a mess cars were turned upside down and in the middle of this chaos was a very confused kish.

"What happened?" kish asks.

"we were about to asks you the same thing" Ichigo says.

Tart comes out of his hiding place ( under a bin)

"why do I always have to be in the middle of one of your vampire rages" tart complains.

"what do you mean tart?" kish asks confused.

"don't you know you turn into a vampire?" tart says confused.

"no I fell asleep and woke up here" kish says

"so if you just think your asleep how did you think you killed me then" tart asks.

"I was holding my dragon swords with blood on" he says.

At the café

The girls tell ryou about what happened. ryou goes down to the basement were keiichiro was looking up more research on the two vampires.

"so we correct he has memories of turning into a vampire but the weird thing is he doesn't attack the mews." keiichiro says.

"we kneed to find out who this second

vampire is" ryou says.

"**warning warning high power high power"**

"it's the second vampire quick girls he's in the park" ryou shouts.

The girls transform and run to the park. Kish was being attack by a tall black haired vampire. Kish was winning until the vampire knocked his swords out his hand and through him against a tree. The mews were to shocked to move. Kish was pinned against the tree and the vampire bit his neck he start fighting him again this time he had kishes swords and started to fight with them kish had no protection an now had a huge gash on his stomach. The vampire bit his neck again then fought with him he bit it one last time and kish fell limply to the floor.

"**kish !"** Ichigo screamed running over to the alien.

The vampire laughed and disappeared into the night.

Lettuce took his pulse and gasped in horror.

"Ichigo he's dead" lettuce stuttered tears cascading down her face.

"he cant be he just cant" Ichigo shouted.

"why are you crying he's the enemy you should be glad he's gone" mint says.

"we never wanted them to die" Ichigo snapped tears falling down her face.

"pudding go get ryou to find away to contact the aliens" Zakuro asks her.

Pudding runs of to the café and tells ryou and keiichiro.

"ok we'll tell them" keiichiro says.

They start pressing buttons when a picture of pai appears on he screen.

"what is it mews" pai says sternly.

"come to the park its kish he been attacked" ryou says.

Pai and tart teleport to the park. They where horrified at the state kish was in.

"kish" tart screams running over to him. "you cant be dead"

The two aliens teleport of with kish.

The next day

"schools cancelled Yay im so happy" pudding says bouncing round the room.

"girls we have news on the second vampire" ryou says.

"who is it" mint asks.

"ok your not going to believe this but its pai" ryou says

An out break of gasping, shouting and panicking went round the café.

"that means he killed kish so it means he could kill us" Ichigo screams.

mayhem struck the café as the girls panicked.

"we have reasons to believe why he was attacked. He knew about pai being the second vampire and sent us a message telling us." ryou says.

"girls calm down" keiichiro says.

"how can we when no-one is safe" Ichigo screams.

"he could have killed you already by now but hasn't" ryou says

"yeah but kish was stopping him then" Ichigo cries.

"what" everyone shouts and look at her.

"how do you no that" mint asks.

"I caught him turn vampire and attack pai to get him away from your house lettuce" Ichigo says.

"ahhh" the girls scream knowing now they had no protection as there weapons don't work on the vampires.

"we kneed to find an antidote and fast" ryou shouts to keiichiro over the notice of screaming girls.

"were dead" Ichigo screams sending them of screaming again.

"girls be quite for a second." ryou shouts.

" **news flash 2000 people were murdered today by the vampire we now no there is a boy fighting him of now the boy has black hair and red eyes we go live to the scene now. **the news showed to vampires fighting in the sky.

"isn't that kish" Ichigo asks.

"yes his vampire form has taken over his real body" ryou explains.

The mews run to the scene.

"**and here's Tokyo mew mew"** the crowed cheers.

"how are we going to stop them" Ichigo screams.

"I don't know" lettuce replies.

With ghost Masaya

"yes after 3 days I finally picked up the can to the recycling" he says walking up to the bin.

A blond haired girl walks up.

"eek floating can" she shouts kicking the can out of his hand.

"nooo" Masaya screams trying and failing to pick it up.

**Hi hope you like this chapter. Thx to my guest star mewsugerpudd. **


	4. Chapter 4

The girls tried all there power to get the two vampires to stop. If there attacks missed they would just blow something up behind them. Tokyo was nearly all destroyed.

"Kish, pai stop" ichigo screamed.

They ignored till Kish dropped a few feats then flew back up and continued.

A girl appeared in the crowed. She jumped the barrier and ran to the mews.

"Get them to the ground" she shouts to them.

"Ok" the mews, agreed not caring who she was.

The two vampires eventually fell to the ground continuing there battle there.

"I can get pai back to normal but I don't n about Kish because he's full vampire" the strange girl shouts.

She runs over to the vampires and tackles them to the ground injecting them with a strange blue liquid. Immediately they change back to normal.

"Are you all right pai?" she asks.

"Yeah" he says.

"You better get Kish back you sort of killed him the other day." The girl says.

At ichigo house.

Ichigo was in the garden burning all her homework.

"Ha-ha this is the last time you make me do homework for no reason burn burn ha-ha" ichigo screams.

"Ichigo tees ready," her mum shouts.

"Ok mum" she walks of.

**News flash we have great news school will be open tomorrow.**

"No I have to do my homework again waaaa" ichigo screams.

"There there ichigo it wont take that long" her mum comfits.

At the café

"I still think there's something wrong ryou like who that girl was." Keiichiro says.

"I no we kneed to find out who she is and why she's so friendly with the aliens." Ryou adds.

The men work hard to find out who the girl is

"I no what school has that badge on her uniform" keiichiro says.

"I don't know it isn't in Tokyo I know that" ryou says.

The men type in the motto on the badge and it comes up with St Wilfrid's England.

"I knew she wasn't from Tokyo let's look her up" keiichiro says.

"Her names Rebecca" ryou says.

On the ship tart is in his room.

In his room, deep blue starts to attack him. Pai hears and comes in and stops him.

At the café

The next day Rebecca appears in her uniform.

"Hello again mews," she whispers.

Ryou motions for her to walk into the kitchen.

"Who are you and how do you get from England to here in a matter of minutes" he asks.

"Teleport" she shrugs.

"What how" ryou says

"The same whey you made the mews except with alien dna" she explains.

"How did you get alien DNA" ryou shouts.

"Easy I came here on holiday and got it of Kish because he's my boyfriend," she says calmly.

Ryou pulled a confused face.

"I have to go soon its teck and i'm not missing out on making my deserts bye" she says before teleporting.

"Weird " ryou says walking off.

In a teck class some were in England

"Yay cake he'll see me next lesson I have science" beccas says.

At the cafe

"Girls great job today and the girl that help you names Rebecca"

"So who is she" mint asks.

"We still don't know but we do no she's infused with alien DNA" ryou says.

"How" the girls shout.

"Kish apparently it her boyfriend" ryou says.

"What" lots of confused faces.

"Yeah she told me this morning" ryou says.

" Hello café mew mew beccas here" she shouts.

" I know you're in the basement so you may as well come out" she shouts.

They come out.

"Hi" they say.

"Its science" she nods sitting down. "So what are you talking about"?

"Err nothing," they say

"Aww your talking about me how sweet" she's says.

"so anyway im bored" becca says

"girls alien in the park" keiichiro shouts.

the girls run to the park. in the park was tart.

"becca" he shouts.

becca runs over to him.

"aww youve grown since i last met you your nearly as tall as me (and yes im small 4 my age) i gueses i cant call you chibi no more" becca laughs.

"so what are you doing here anyway?" tart asks.

"im in sicence" she says.

"hows pai" lettuce asks.

"a bit upset coz he killed him but he doesnt tell me so i realy dont know." tart states.

"well bye tart" becca says as he teleports off.

the girls head bact to the cafe.

in the cafe

"hi girls" keiichiro says continueing bakeing a cake.

the girls continue to work with becca floating on the celing.

"well i got to go" becca says teleporting.

in a school in england

"ello sir im back" becca screams at her poor confused teacher.

"ok sit down and do your coreswork" he says

"aww must i" becca asks.

"yes" her teacher shouts.

becca flys over to a computer and sits down everyone was staring.

"what havent you seen me fly and teleport before" she asks.

"no" her class shouts.

"i think ill go to america next lesson or the behormas is that in america all well" this argument went on for some time with herself. (no im not this mad but i am propper hypo sept in school)

everyone was looking at her strangley.

"oh fine ill go now anyone want to come" becca asks.

before the school knew the entire 9s1 science class was sun batheing on the beach even there teacher they finaly left at 3.00 to go home.

a note to you warning there is a ghost boy trying to resycle if seen kick the can out his hand thank you for your time.

oh and if your bored a random teanager will teleport you to a beach.

if we learnt anythink in this chappter is hat im random and h8 school lol

**Hi sorry it's kind of short but i'm in science typing this coz i'm banded of my computer at home I might add another chappie t break, dinner or math so stay patient coz i'm getting 10,000 words oh and now im wrighting in dinner havent bean caught wrighting theeses in class yet**


	5. Chapter 5

In Tokyo

"Girls theres another vampire on the loose" ryou shouts.

The girls tranform and are running to were the none sighting of the vampire was. There stood a boy with long blue hair and vampire red eyes attacking the park. There was mayhem people running and screaming.

In England

"hi anyone want to go to spain" becca asks.

Soon the class was playing on the beach and swimming in the sea.(after the last adventure they brought swimming cozzys to school)

This is so short im sorry I have bad writers block on this story


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo bolts down the path. The other mews bounding after her. She stops when the blue haired boy glares at her, icy eyes burrowing into her own. Mint doesn't stop in time and accidentally runs into Ichigo, closely followed by Pudding and Lettuce. Zakuro skids to a halt before she lands on the pile on icy eyed boy laughs in amusement. Mint turns to glare at him."WANNA LAUGH IN MY FACE?" she demands angrily. The boy chuckles darkly and mutters something.

"I kind of am all ready" he laughs at a seething mint.

"who are you any way" mint yells.

"im pan" (bread don't yell I ran out of names lol) the boy says.

Mint gives him a look that could literally kill him.

"well ja ne thanks for the entertainment" pan laughs.

"that boys a jerk" mint yells storming off.

" hum I wonder if mint one Chan likes him" pudding says.

"what why do you think that" Ichigo asks.

"because that's how you act around kish and we all know you like him" pudding explains.

"what I don't like that freak" (sorry kish didn't want her to seem ooc) Ichigo yells.

"sure you don't" pudding giggles.

"why I otter" Ichigo says.

"girls break it up we have to get brake to the café." lettuce says.

"alright" Ichigo mutters throwing pudding daggers.

At the café

"hay Ryou there's a new alien called pan" Ichigo says.

"we know girls we were watching you" Ryou says.

"what you saw every think im so embarrass" mint says coming into the room.

"yeah mint and now its on you tube" Ryou says bringing it up.

"noooooo" mint screams.

"there there mint im sure Ryou will take it down" keiichiro says.

"no I wont 3,000,000 hits it genius" Ryou cheers .

"what that many people ahhhhhhhhhh im going to be laughed at forever" mint cries.

"well girls there's aliens in the park go quickly" keiichiro says.

At the park

Three aliens were talking.

"so Pai when are we going to destroy earth" tart yells.

"soon tart soon ahh here's are little friends" Pai says sarcastically.

Mint screams attacking pan with everything she had.

"this is for embarrassing me" she says hitting him hard.

"oww that hurt" he says.

The battle didn't last very long because without kishes rage the aliens were pretty weak.

"well obviously there pretty weak without kish" mint says.

The girls walk back to the cafe oblivious to the pair of amber eyes watching them.

**Hi im back any way thx to tiger phantom I got this chapter out righting the first paragraph of the story. Sorry its short but this was all I could think of for now **


	7. Chapter 7

"Ichigo wake up your going to be late for work" her mum shouts.

Ichigo wakes up and gets dressed at record breaking speed and runs to the café.

"Ichigo your late again" Ryou shouts.

"So I got up late" Ichigo yawns.

"Fine but im docking your pay" Ryou shouts.

5 hours later.

"Girls alien activity in the park" Keiichiro shouts.

The girls run to the park. In the park was the blue haired alien creating chaos. People were running for there lives as vampire pai and pan attacked them. Tart was watching the chaos from a tree.

"Ribbon mint echo" Mint shouts sending her arrow at Tart.

"Tart look out" Becca shouts pushing him out the way.

"Ribbon strawberry surprise" Ichigo yells.

This time Becca put a shield up round them both so the attack bounced off.

"Stop blocking are attacks" Mint screams.

"No why attack him when there's three rampaging vampires over there" she says.

"What there's three" mint says looking over to see three vampires fighting the humans.

One flies over to pudding and attacks her. Suddenly the black haired vampire blocks his attack.

"Run" he says to Pudding she obeys and runs to Zakuro.

"Isn't that Kish" Ichigo shouts.

"Yep" Becca replies.

The vampires suddenly disappear. The girls head back to the café. Once again oblivious to the pair of amber eyes watching them.

The girls go home.

"Ryou I don't like the fact that there's three vampires attacking now" keiichiro says.

"I know I don't think the girls are safe" Ryou says.

The next day with Ichigo.

Ichigo was running down the street late as usual when she stopped. Kish was right in front of her.

"Kish what are you doing here" Ichigo asks.

"No time to explain except your in danger Pai is going to lose control and his vampire self will take over resulting in the end of earth" Kish yells. "Got to go" he yells running of.

Ichigo tells the others what kish had said.

"So what are we going to do" Ichigo asks Ryou.

"I don't know Ichigo I don't know" he says sadly.

"Were doomed" Ichigo screams..

In England.

"Yay holidays are here one whole week of" Becca smiles.

And teleports of to Japan.

**Hi hope this chappie was ok **


	8. Chapter 8

In Japan becca started to shop.

In Ichigo's house.

Ichigo was in her room when a boy with black hair and black clothes flew in and grabbed here arms then teleported.

"Ahh" she screamed when they landed in a dark room. "Who are you"

"Do I really need to answer that" the boy says looking up glowing amber eyes stared at her.

"Kish what are you doing" she screamed.

"Protecting you" he says tying her up.

"How?" she struggles.

"Like this" he says injecting her with a red liquid.

She fell asleep. After an hour she finally woke up.

"What did you do to me Kish?" she asked worriedly.

"You will see in the next fight" he says before taking her home and leaving.

The next battle.

Mew mew Mint METAMORPHOSIS (plz tell me if there right)

Mew mew Lettuce METAMORPHOSIS

Mew mew Pudding METAMORPHOSIS

Mew mew Zakuro METAMORPHOSIS

Mew mew Ichigo METAMORPHOSIS

But instead of Ichigo's normal pink outfit everything she was wearing turned black her eyes red and she now had fangs.

"Ichigo what happened?" the Mews ask.

"No time to explain" she says pouncing on the two vampires.

Becca appears with popcorn in her hand watching the fight.

"I could help but vampire Ichigo is doing a perfect job of that all ready" Becca says.

"what she's a vampire now ?" Lettuce shouts.

"Yeap" Becca nods.

Ichigo pounced on Pai and pan biting them causing them to fall turning back to normal. But the problem now was vampire Ichigo. Becca jumped up and tackled her to the ground

"We need Kish to bite her" Becca shouts "It seems to reverse the effects"

Kish then amperes and does just that.

"Kish" Tart shouts. Kish looks over smiles then disappears.

"Were did he go" Tart asks Pai.

"I don't know Tart" he says.

"Im bored" Becca whines.

"To bad go find someone else to bother" Mint shouts.

"Now that was just hurtful" she says before teleporting.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Lettuce asks there friend

"Yeah im fine by the way were is Masaya?" she asks.

"Didn't you no he died 7 chapters ago" Mint says.

"What and you didn't tell me waaahhh Masaya's dead" Ichigo screams.

"Hay you didn't care about him before" Mint adds.

"Oh yeah" Ichigo says stopping crying.

"Pudding, Tart stop eating all them sweets uh oh to late" Mint says before the to of them go on a mad sugar rush joined shortly by Rebecca.

"Yay this is the most fun iv had in a week" she says bouncing of a wall (literally).

"More sugar" they scream raiding the sweet shop.

"Me like sugar" Pudding screams bouncing up and down with tart following.

"Omg who's going to catch them?" Lettuce asks.

"ICHIGO" Mint shouts.

"Why me" Ichigo say running after the 2 11 year olds and one 13 year old.

"We im bored now" Becca says walking off like nothings happened.

"I like chocolate" tart and pudding sang.

Pan was rolling on the floor laughing and even Pai was trying not to laugh.

"You no what guys I give up" Ichigo says walking of from them.

**Hi hope this chappie was ok thx 2 tiger phantom 4 the idea **


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually the to eleven year olds fell asleep.

"So I guesses there's no more vampires then" Ichigo says.

"yeah so I wonder what's going to happen now?" mint asks.

"we'll have to wait till the next battle" mint says.

So in the end the vampires all left and Tokyo was safe pan took the place of kish but occasionally kish turned up in vampire form and helped to defeat the blue knight. The aliens started to win until vampire kish disappeared as quickly as he came. A month later deep blue awoke and destroyed Tokyo tart pai and pan all perished when the space ship collapsed after Ichigo destroyed deep blue. So as the aliens helped the mews to defeat deep blue they have been looking for mew aqua and eventually found it bringing them back to life including kish. Becca still visited the mews a couple of times a week but most of the time she was teleporting to random beaches with her class. Keiichiro got married to the butterfly lady and ryou started mad experiments causing several explosions in the city and ended up being arrested. Mint started dating pan and lettuce and pai started dating Masaya moved to England and kish started dating Ichigo. Then tart and pudding started dating.

**Hi hope this is an ok ending it was going to be longer but I had writers block **


End file.
